Stiles où es-tu ?
by Archanlika
Summary: Délaissé chaque jour de plus en plus par les gens qui l'entourent, Stiles disparaît. La meute se met à sa recherche. Parviendront-ils à le retrouver ?
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Stiles ... où es-tu ?

Bêtas : Je remercie Kitsune Aquatik pour l'aide du premier chapitre et de Mylush pour les petite chose a corriger :)

Genre : Intrigue , Romance, Drame, Slash M/M

Rating pour le moment : T mais plus tard à M

Disclamer : Les personnages et la serie tv Teen wolf ne sont pas à moi

* * *

Stiles se fait battre à coup de matraque. Il est couché sur le sol, il tente de bouger mais son corps ne lui obéit plus . Sa respiration est laborieuse et sifflante. Quelqu'un rigole et tourne autour de lui. La personne se baisse pour être a son niveau et lui chuchote à l'oreille

-Personne ne va venir t'aider, personne ne va venir te sauver. Ils s'en foutent de toi … ils ne veulent plus de toi

Stiles bouge un peu pour sortir d'ici. Il rampe sur le sol qui est recouvert de poussière. La personne derrière lui rigole et lui assène un coup de matraque plus fort sur le dos, l'humain s'écroule sur le ventre, le souffle coupé. Il n'arrive plus à respirer, l'homme marche en direction de la porte, avant de la fermer à clé, il ricane encore

-A bientôt Stiles Stilinski … ne meurs pas … j'aimerais encore te garder en vie pour m'amuser.

Stiles regarde la porte se fermer et entend le clic de verrouillage. Il s'effondre sur le sol, la tête sur le coté, évanoui à cause de la douleur.

Quelques heures plus tôt

Stiles raccroche son téléphone, énervé, son père qui devait rentrer manger et passer une soirée films avec lui, a encore du travail. Une soi-disant urgence et comme d'habitude, il la fait passer avant lui. Derek ne voulait pas voir le jeune homme, Scott avait rendez-vous avec Allison. Ça fait longtemps qu'ils n'ont pas fait une sortie ensemble. Stiles balance son portable à travers son salon, met sa veste, prend ses clés de voiture et sort de sa maison. Il veut monter dans sa voiture, mais un coup sur la tête lui fait perdre connaissance. La personne qui l'a frappé, un homme plus grand que lui, le hisse dans la voiture et part dans une autre direction. Il sort de la ville en souriant. Il a sa proie et il ne se gêne pas pour siffloter gaiement.

* * *

L'homme en question revint en ville toujours en souriant. Il rentre chez lui, prend une douche, mange un petit truc et s'installe devant son ordinateur pour découvrir Stiles, couché sur le sol. Il grogne légèrement

-Humm, je l'ai tapé un peu trop fort

Il fouille dans son ordinateur pour trouver une fiche sur laquelle est marquée Stiles Stilinski

*Un jeune homme solitaire malgré des amis et son père qui l'entourent. Il est hyperactif. Il parle beaucoup et a l'air joyeux, mais on peut constater une peine qu'il tente de cacher. Ses amis presque tous en couple, ne font pas vraiment attention à lui, sauf quand il y a vraiment des problèmes, là tout le monde veut des réponses rapides, et parfois ou presque toujours, ils n'écoutent pas le jeune quand il s'exprime, soit on se moque de son humanité, soit ils pensent qu'il raconte des bêtises. Ils pensent parfois qu'ils valent mieux que lui, mais il reste à leurs cotés,

Scott Mccall, est son ami depuis toujours, mais depuis qu'il a une copine, il ne soucie plus vraiment de lui, il ne fait plus de soirées avec lui. Scott préfère passer son temps avec sa belle Argent ou avec les loups pour s'entraîner et il met ainsi de côté le jeune humain

Derek Hale préfère le pousser contre les portes et les murs ou grogner quand il dit trop de bêtises et quand il parle trop.

Lydia Martin ne fait pas vraiment attention à lui, tout comme son copain Jackson

Les autres, ils ne font rien, ils se moquent de lui, ou ils ne l'écoutent pas

Son père, le shérif John Stilinski, passe la plupart de son temps à son travail, ou avec un homme, mais il n'a pas encore discuté de cela avec son fils, et donc il passe les soirées avec lui en secret.

Conclusion :

Un garçon solitaire malgré le fait qu'il soit entouré. Ses amis et sa famille ne font pas attention à sa vie, donc ils ne vont pas le chercher sauf pour s'amuser avec lui et le casser en mille morceaux. *

Il sourit, satisfait de sa conclusion.

Le shérif arrive chez lui tard dans la nuit et constate que la voiture de son fils n'est pas ici. Il soupire. Il avait vraiment eu une urgence mais maintenant il doit discuter avec son fils du couple qu'il forme avec Christopher Argent, même si au début il ne voulait rien dire sur sa relation toute nouvelle. Il entre dans sa maison en allumant la lumière pour découvrir sur le mur en face de lui les débris d'un portable. Il grimace, prend son propre portable et envoie un sms à Scott

John Stilinski *Désolé de te déranger si tard mais mon fils est chez toi ? *

Il va à la cuisine pour manger un petit quelque chose dans le frigo puis monte les escaliers, prend une bonne douche et sort de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour des hanches. Dans la chambre sur le lit, le portable sonne pour annoncer un nouveau message

Scott Mccall * Pas de soucis, je viens de rentrer, non il n'est pas avec moi ce soir. Pourquoi ? Un problème ? *

John soupire et répond : on avait prévu une soirée films mais j'ai eu une urgence, donc il n'était pas très content et quand je suis rentré il n'était pas a la maison et son portable est mort *

Il met un pantalon et sort de sa chambre, un pli soucieux entre les yeux et va dans la chambre de son fils. Il voit un mot sur le lit. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lire la lettre, son portable vibre

Scott Mccall : et dire que j'ai dit une phrase à la fin des cours qui a du l'énerver ... mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il doit rouler pour se calmer.

John fronce les sourcils et ouvre la lettre de son fils :

*Cher vous

J'ai pris votre fils avec moi, de toute façon personne ne veux de lui. Je vais le bichonner à ma façon, tendrement ou brutalement ou les deux. Je vais le détruire pour le manipuler*

John tremble, lâche la lettre et regarde partout dans la chambre. Il prend son portable et écris un message qu'il envoie à tous ceux qui avaient un lien avec Stiles

 **Je vous veux chez moi tout de suite, pas demain, ou la semaine prochaine, tout de suite**

Scott grogne, prend son portable pour lire. Il fronce les sourcils en sortant de son lit. Sa mère ouvre la porte en regardant son portable.

-Aucune idée …

Il s'habille rapidement, et part chez le Shérif. Il entend des cris dans la maison. Il regarde autour de lui mais la voiture de Stiles n'est pas là. Il fronce les sourcils et rentre dans la maison. Tous les jeunes sont assis sur le canapé ou sur le sol. Derek est debout contre le mur, Christopher est assis sur une chaise, John fait les cent pas entre le canapé et la porte d'entrée. Il regarde droit dans les yeux de Scott et celui-ci même s'assoie à côté d'Isaac sur le sol pendant que Melissa va prendre une autre chaise

-Bon, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous avec Stiles, mais il m'a légèrement engueulé au téléphone. Bref, je vais vous lire une lettre.

Jackson fronce les sourcils.

-Sérieux, il fait une fugue et on doit l'écouter se plaindre.

John regarde durement le Kanima.

-Fais gaffe à toi, morveux ! J'ai des dossiers sur toi.

Le Kanima grogne mais ne dit rien et John déplie la lettre et lit pour tout le monde

\- *Cher vous,

J'ai pris votre fils avec moi, de toute façon personne ne veux de lui. Je vais le bichonner à ma façon, tendrement ou brutalement ou les deux. Je vais le détruire pour le manipuler*

Derek se détache du mur pour prendre la lettre des mains du shérif. Scott se lève pour regarder par-dessus son épaule. Chris rejoint John pour lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille et pose sa main sur son épaule. Sa fille les regarde, intriguée, mais attend une réaction de la part des garçons. Lydia se lève pour regarder dehors. Jackson lui prend la main pour lui donner du courage. Les autres chuchotent.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Coucou voici la suite :D**

 **Beta : Merci à LeonaArgentC pour ton grand aide :)**

 **Madoka83 : Merci pour ton commentaire et j'espère que tu va aimer la suite**

 **MeliaTheDiablesse : Merci pour ton commentaire, je vais tenter de ralentir pour ne pas tout foiré alors ^^**

 **Thecrasy : Merci pour ton commentaire, certes sa peux être rapide je m'excuse d'avance je débute, mais je prend en compte ton commentaire**

 **italia,Akane,Micky54, angeliquebucaille : Merci pour vosncommentaire voici le chapitre deux**

 **.7 : Merci pour ton commentaire, oui j'aime bien le couple Chris x John ^^**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **Disclaimer : Tout appartient à Jeff Davis**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Derek grogne légèrement et donne la lettre à Scott. Il se tourne vers le Shérif, les yeux luisants de crainte.

-Je peux avoir un vêtement avec l'odeur de Stiles ?

John le regarde en hochant la tête et lui fait signe de se rendre dans la chambre de l'adolescent il monte avec Jackson et Isaac pendant que le reste du groupe reste en bas.

Lydia, toujours à la fenêtre, ne ressent pas son pouvoir de Banshee elle ne ressent pas le besoin de crier, ce qui signifie que Stiles n'est pas sur le point de mourir. Elle se tourne vers Allison, qui la regarde aussi. Les garçons descendent avec une chemise. Christopher raccroche son téléphone et se tourne vers les autres.

-Bon, j'ai dit à mes hommes d'ouvrir les yeux et s'ils remarquent quelque chose, ils devront me le dire tout de suite. J'ai aussi téléphoné à Deaton, il voit ce qu'il peut faire.

Derek donne la chemise aux autres membres de la meute et tout le monde part à la recherche de l'odeur de Stiles. Les humains restent sur place à attendre qu'ils reviennent.

Lydia découvre le téléphone cassé de Stiles, posé sur la table basse. Elle soupire et s'assied à côté d'Allison en se rongeant les ongles. Melissa décide de servir quelque chose à boire à tout le monde tandis que Christopher regarde sa fille, qui le scrute en souriant tristement et lui fait signe de tourner son regard vers John. Il regarde la photo de sa femme. Christopher s'approche de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je… ne peux pas le perdre… pas après toutes les mésaventures que nous avons traversées… Le Nogistune... Il en fait encore des cauchemars. Parfois, il compte ses doigts pour être sûr qu'il soit réveillé…

Une larme qu'il n'a pas pu retenir coule sur sa joue.

Christopher lui donne un baiser sur l'épaule pour le rassurer.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va le retrouver…

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvre sur Scott qui affiche un air triste. Sa mère l'étreint tandis que les autres loups-garous franchissent la porte, Derek fermant la marche. Il ferme la porte, secoue la tête en signe de négation et va dans la chambre de Stiles. Lydia regarde Jackson qui observe le couple, puis il va s'asseoir sur une chaise.

-On a perdu sa trace à la sortie de la ville, mais nous ne sommes pas certains parce qu'il y a des chemins où il y a son odeur… C'est comme s'il l'avait déposé exprès... vraiment étrange !

Il regarde Lydia qui se lève du canapé, s'assoit sur ses genoux et cache son visage dans sa nuque en respirant son odeur.

Christopher regarde tout le monde en soupirant.

-Bon rentrez tous chez vous, dormez un peu. Je vais rester ici. Revenez demain matin à neuf heures ici.

John secoue la tête et monte les escaliers, tout le monde prend le chemin de la porte, mais Erica, Boyd et Isaac regardent Christopher.

-Rentrez au loft... Derek reste ici, leur dit-il.

Il discute encore un peu de la situation avec Melissa puis celle-ci rentre chez elle avec son fils. Chris regarde les escaliers mais reste en bas. Il veut laisser un peu d'intimité à John et Derek.

Quand John monte les escaliers, il pense d'abord à se rendre dans sa chambre, mais il regarde en direction de celle de son fils. Il rentre dans la chambre et constate que Derek est assis sur le sol, dos contre le lit, et regarde le mur en face de lui avec la chemise de Stiles dans les mains.

-Ne fais pas ça, Derek… tu n'es pas responsable de tout le monde... Ne te reproche rien ... Si je n'avais pas été retenu au poste …

Derek grogne. Il baisse la tête pour le regarder et secoue la tête.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute... Je pense que si j'avais accepté de le voir ce soir au lieu d'attendre que Braeden rentre de sa mission… il serait encore là…

John s'assied à côté de Derek en soupirant.

-J'ai l'impression que même si on avait été là, il se serait quand même fait kidnapper... C'est juste une impression… L'odeur est partout, comme a dit Jackson…

Le silence règne dans la pièce, il réfléchit quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Christopher les regarde.

-Ça ne rime à rien de réfléchir maintenant. Il vaut mieux se reposer. Je sais que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. J'ai demandé à tout le monde de nous rejoindre à neuf heures demain.

Il reste devant eux sans rien dire. John se lève en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il regarde Christopher, puis se tourne vers Derek.

-Tu peux rester ici… mais surtout ne fait rien jusqu'à demain.

Derek hoche la tête et regarde le couple sortir de la chambre. Il se relève, retire sa veste en cuir puis enlève ses chaussures. Il sort son portable pour envoyer un message à ses Bêtas afin de les prévenir qu'il reste dormir chez les Stilinski. Il regarde s'il n'aurait pas reçu un message de Braeden, mais il n'y en a pas. Il regarde autour de lui, puis se couche sur le lit en fermant les yeux. Il respire l'odeur de Stiles et enfonce sa tête dans le cousin. Il se souvient soudain d'une discussion qu'il a eu avec Braeden.

* * *

 _-Tu l'aimes. Pas besoin de le nier, ça se voit Derek. J'ai remarqué certaines choses... Ecoute, je sais qu'il n'y a que du sexe entre nous, et qu'il n'y aura rien de plus et ça me va. Mais sache que je ne suis pas un lot de consolation._

 _Il ne voulait pas le dire. Il grogne en se détournant d'elle, les bras croisés sur son torse._

 _-Sérieux, Derek… Certes, on couche ensemble, mais si c'est pour le voir triste et qu'il ne vienne plus ici quand il y a des réunions ou des soirées film, il vaut mieux arrêter là... J'ai une mission, je ne sais pas quand je reviens. Je ne sais même pas si je vais revenir._

 _Elle tourne les talons, prend son sac et sa veste et s'en va du loft. Derek reste sur place sans bouger._

* * *

Il soupire en tournant son visage contre le coussin pour respirer l'odeur de l'hyperactif et tenter de s'endormir.

Dans l'autre chambre, deux hommes sont couchés. John à son visage dans le cou de son compagnon. Il n'arrive pas à pleurer. Christopher tente de le réconforter en lui caressant sa peau mise à nue. Finalement, ils parviennent à s'endormir.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stiles se réveille en sursaut et pousse un petit cri de douleur. Il a mal de partout sa tête le lance, son poignet est cassé et il a très mal au dos. Il tente de se mettre debout, mais la douleur est trop forte. Il commence à paniquer et tente de rester calme. Il ne peut pas se permettre de perdre son sang-froid. Il tente à nouveau de se mettre debout mais il tombe à genoux et vomi sur le sol à cause d'un fort vertige qui le prend. Il reste calme, il ne veut pas paniquer. Il ouvre les yeux et découvre un endroit sale et délabré. Il y a un canapé usé avec une table branlante, une fenêtre sur sa droite où il n'y a plus de vitre, juste une planche. La pièce est éclairée par une ampoule. En regardant au plafond, il remarque une caméra. Il y a issue qui n'a plus de porte et qui semble donner sur un couloir avec un escalier. Il souffle et tente de se relever pour se mettre sur ses pieds.

Il marche en titubant jusqu'au canapé ou il se laisse tomber dessus en soufflant. Il ferme les yeux quelques minutes et lorsqu'il les rouvre, il remarque que ses habits sont déchirés et sales par endroit.

-Reste calme, reste calme, respire calmement… ne panique surtout pas …

Il se relève avec beaucoup de difficultés afin de regarder les autres pièces. Il est dans un petit couloir et voit trois autres pièces. Il s'avance lentement dans l'une d'entre elles et remarque les restes de ce qui fut autrefois une salle de bain les toilettes sont sales et noires, il en est de même pour la douche qui a rouillée. Il s'avance près de la baignoire et découvre un œil à l'intérieur. Il se contint de vomir et sort de la pièce avec une mine dégoûtée. Il se rend dans la pièce d'en face et découvre une cuisine, des placards vides où se baladent des araignées et un lavabo qui n'est plus en très bon état non plus. Il y a également un vieux frigo et une chaise. Stiles remarque soudain sa gorge sèche et aimerait boire, mais se dit que l'eau n'est sans doute pas potable et ne s'y risque pas. Il regarde autour de lui et voit des planches qui bloquent les fenêtres. Il retourne dans la pièce dans laquelle il s'est réveillé et veut ouvrir la porte d'entrée, mais celle-ci est fermée à clé. Il tente de la forcer, et, à bout de nerfs, il frappe fort avec sa main valide contre la porte pour être entendu, mais personne ne vient. Il pose sa tête contre la porte et verse une larme. Sa main blessée lui fait soudain très mal et il la replie contre sa poitrine. Il sèche ses larmes de son autre main et monte les escaliers pour découvrir une chambre dans laquelle se trouve simplement un lit de bébé. Il se rend dans l'autre pièce et voit une chambre de parents propre avec pour seule décoration des photos de lui couvrant chaque parcelle des murs, du plafond jusqu'au sol. Les photos le représentent seul ou accompagné de ses amis ou de son père. Il se rend au milieu de la pièce, terrifié par ce qu'il voit. Il remarque une caméra dans un coin du plafond et il hurle :

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Tu veux que je meurs ? T'es qu'un lâche de ne pas te montrer devant un simple humain !

Puis, pour lui-même, il dit :

-Pourquoi moi ? Putain…

Il regarde encore les photos de lui puis sort de la pièce pour retourner s'asseoir sur le canapé du salon en soupirant.

Il entend soudain un bruit de porte, il se lève alors pour se poster derrière le canapé. Les bruits de pas se rapprochent et soudain, un homme un peu plus grand que lui entre dans la pièce il a des cheveux noirs qui lui vont jusqu'à l'épaule et des yeux bruns. Il est bien bâti, on peut voir sa musculature à travers son t-shirt. Son regard est transperçant et semble sonder Stiles. Il pose un sac sur le sol et regarde l'hyperactif en souriant.

-Pourquoi toi ? Voyons voir, peut-être parce que tous tes soi-disant amis se fichent de toi. Peut-être aussi parce que ton père préfère quelqu'un d'autre à toi, que ton meilleur ami préfère sa copine à toi, mais surtout que ton loup adoré préfère une humaine à toi. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence : au yeux de tous, tu n'es qu'un pauvre ado que personne n'écoute, tu n'es rien à leurs yeux.

Stiles fronce les sourcils. Ce que lui dit l'homme lui fait mal. Il le regarde attentivement.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ? Mes problèmes ne regardent que moi !

L'homme ricane en s'avançant vers sa proie. Stiles recule et son dos touche le mur il fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

-Je vais te montrer que ces gens ne sont pas tes amis, qu'ils n'en ont rien à faire de toi. Je vais te faire comprendre qu'ils s'en ficheraient, même si tu venais à mourir…

-Arrêtez !, s'écria l'hyperactif. De quel droit vous me kidnappez et me dites ce genre de choses ? Vous êtes qui, d'abord ?

L'homme se tient en face de Stiles et lui sourit méchamment :

-Je me nomme James le Magicien. On m'a chassé de ma meute et, grâce à la magie, je vais te faire comprendre que personne ne veux de toi et que tu es mieux avec moi… Je peux t'apprendre tellement de choses…

Il lève la main pour lui caresser doucement la joue tout en le regardant froidement. Stiles détourne le regard qu'il porte sur son poignet blessé. Il grimace face à la douleur et James, qui a vu la grimace sur le visage du jeune homme, regarde également le poignet de Stiles pour le voir rouge et enflé. Il tourne les talons pour marcher jusqu'à son sac et prend un petit flacon. Il s'avance de nouveau vers Stiles et lui tend le flacon. Stiles le regarde avec des yeux vides d'expression et ne bouge pas.

-Je te laisse le choix, siffle le prénommé James. Soit tu prends cette potion de guérison, soit je te coupe la main !

Stiles grimace et répond :

-Ah oui, super ! J'ai le choix entre crever, me vidant de mon sang ou bien peut-être crever en buvant une potion douteuse ! D'ailleurs, c'est grâce à vous que mon poignet est dans cet état !

James le regarde méchamment et murmure une formule pour empêcher Stiles de bouger ou de parler. Il lui ouvre ensuite la bouche afin de lui verser la potion à l'intérieur. Stiles panique et lorsque le magicien le relâche, il manque de s'étouffer avec cette potion. Il se tient au canapé puis ressent un picotement dans son poignet lorsqu'il le regarde, il constate que celui-ci n'est plus du tout gonflé et qu'il n'a plus mal. Il se sent parfaitement rétablit, sa tête ne le lance plus non plus. Il regarde James qui lui dit :

-Tu vois que je peux être gentil ou méchant. Mais tout cela dépend de toi, mon cher Stiles. Tu vas comprendre avec qui tu es destiné à être. Tu comprends, Stiles ?, demande-t-il en le regardant froidement.

Stiles ne comprends pas vraiment les agissements du magicien mais préfère hocher la tête. Sans doute découvrirait-il tout bientôt. James lui sourit et va s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

-J'ai t'ai vu te balader dans la maison. Tu as donc pu constater qu'il y a des caméras un peu partout. Sache que je t'ai enlever pour te protéger, tu ne peux pas rester avec ces loups, ni ton père qui se détourne de toi.

Stiles secoue la tête vigoureusement :

-Non, tu te trompes ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Tu ne me connais absolument pas !

James claque sa langue contre son palais et Stiles peut dire que de la magie émane de lui ses yeux virent au rouge sang.

-Bien sûr que si, je te connais par cœur cela fait trois mois que je t'observe. Les loups ne te calculent pas, McCall préfère sa jolie chasseuse à son meilleur ami et ton père…

Il ricane puis reprend :

-Il préfère s'amuser avec son nouveau petit-copain au lieu de passer du temps avec son propre fils ! Après tout, je peux comprendre ce pauvre Shérif tu as tué ta mère…

Il éclate d'un rire sans joie. Stiles le regarde, bouche bée et des larmes dans les yeux. Comment peut-il savoir tout cela ?

-On va bien s'amuser, tous les deux, chuchote James.

Stiles, toujours dos au mur, ressent comme une caresse sur sa joue comme si la main de James lui touchait la peau du visage. Il frissonne et ferme les yeux sous le rire du magicien, et, pour la première fois, Stiles commence à avoir peur. Il est plein de doutes : les autres vont-ils venir le sauver ?

Il sent un courant d'air et rouvre les yeux pour constater que James est maintenant à côté de lui. Ses yeux ont toujours cette lueur de cruauté et un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

-On va bien s'amuser, tous les deux, répète-t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, voici la suite et avec beaucoup de retard et je m'excuse, ma beta a des études et du coup des examen donc normal ^^ ensuite pour la suite, je vais être large et dire pour septembre au moins vous êtes prévenue ^_^ donc j'espère que la suite va vous plaire a bientôt

diddl1-J'espère que la suite te donne encore plus envie :)

angeliquebucaille : mais non voyons ou alors je suis aussi méchante la lol Merci pour ton commentaire et voici la suite

Micky54 : merci beaucoup, J'espère que la suite t'impressionne toujours et que ça te donne toujours l'envie de lire la suite

LydiaMartin33430 : bonne année a toi avec du retard xD Mdr oui, mais c'est fait exprès le nom du magicien :p j'espère que la suite te plaira

Guest : voici la suite avec du retard désole

MalyciaGildaMalice : salut voici la suite avec du retard bisous :)

lougousseau19 et Lyra lupa : voilà la suite avec du retard désole

Kuroe17 : oui voici la suite avec du retard, encore, désoles

Chapitre 3 — Théo le magicien

Le sorcier ayant capturé Stiles se nomme Théo Raeken. Il faisait autrefois partie d'une meute dans une petite ville du Minesota. La meute était composée de loups-garous, d'humains qui connaissaient leur existence, d'un émissaire, de deux banshees, quelques vampires et de Théo, le sorcier. C'était une meute calme, qui ne causait pas de problèmes.

Théo ne s'est pas retrouvé dans cette meute par hasard. En effet, après une bagarre entre deux meutes, qui opposait des loups-garous contre des magiciens sombres, il a été retrouvé dans son berceau, en pleurs. Les parents du bébé faisaient partis du clan adverse et avaient été tués. L'Alpha, Jack, pris l'enfant avec lui malgré toutes les protestations des membres de sa meute. Puis, lorsque l'enfant atteignit l'âge de neuf ans, on découvrit qu'il savait pratiquer la magie. Bien sûr, au début, tout le monde craignait qu'il possède la même forme de magie que ses parents, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. L'enfant grandit tout en développant sa magie petit à petit et devint rapidement un bel adolescent de dix-sept ans il était devenu un jeune homme assez grand avec des cheveux bruns et de beaux yeux verts. Grâce à de nombreux grimoires, l'adolescent continuait à développer sa magie et il commençait à aider sa meute, à les protéger. Il passait la plupart de son temps avec son Alpha, qui était devenu l'un de ses meilleurs amis. Mais bientôt, il s'aperçut de la véritable nature de ses sentiments. Cependant, l'Alpha considérait seulement Théo comme un membre de sa meute et ne le remarquait pas dans le sens que le jeune homme aurait souhaité. L'Alpha était un bel homme grand avec des cheveux d'une couleur tirant sur le doré et lui arrivant aux épaules, on pouvait voir une petite cicatrice sur son menton. Il possédait de magnifiques yeux bruns aux reflets légèrement violets, ce qui lui donnait un aspect assez étrange. A chaque fois que Jack détache ses cheveux attachés en chignon, Théo sent une bouffée de chaleur le consumer il a cependant appris à camoufler son désir grâce à la magie. A chaque fois que le jeune homme souhaite avouer ses sentiments à son Alpha, il se rétracte au dernier moment, par peur d'être rejeté ou bien que Jack se moque de lui. Mais Théo sait une chose : Jack n'est pas dégoûté par l'amour charnel entre deux hommes, puisqu'il l'a souvent vu en leurs compagnies.

Un soir, Théo et chez lui, assis sur son canapé, la télévision allumée. Il regarde son grimoire afin d'apprendre de nouveaux sortilèges il tombe soudain sur une page décrivant une potion pour développer l'amour charnel pour une nuit. Sur la page d'à côté, il voit la recette pour une potion d'amour. Théo se mort la lèvre. C'est tentant… Mais osera-t-il prendre ce risque ? Si quelqu'un découvre ce qu'il est train de préparer, il s'attend à avoir de gros problèmes… Après un combat intérieur assez long, Théo se décide tout de même à préparer cette potion. Après tout, c'est juste pour un nuit. Une seule nuit où son Alpha ne sera rien qu'à lui, où il pourra enfin lui déclarer son amour.

Après avoir noté les ingrédients qu'il lui faudrait pour réaliser la potion, le jeune homme ferme son grimoire et éteint la télévision, s'étire et se rend dans sa chambre après avoir éteins toutes les lumières. Il se glisse dans son lit et ferme les yeux en souriant.

Le lendemain, Théo se rend dans une boutique où il va régulièrement pour acheter les deux ingrédients dont il a besoin. Il lui faut une pousse de Valandra, une fleur rose et orange qui pousse dans des endroits rares, ce qui la rend donc chère, et une pierre de lune. Il va à la caisse pour payer la vendeuse, en voyant ses articles, fronce les sourcils mais ne fait aucun commentaire. Elle connaît bien le jeune homme, et Jack lui a demandé de garder un œil sur lui.

Après avoir payé, il sort de la boutique et marche jusqu'à sa voiture afin de rentrer chez lui. Il dépose ses achats dans sa chambre, le sourire aux lèvres, et va récupérer son grimoire resté dans le salon afin de lire la marche à suivre. Théo est tellement concentré dans sa lecture qu'il n'entend pas les coups sur la porte d'entrée. Son téléphone sonne soudain et il sursaute. Le nom de Jack est affiché sur l'écran Theo répond, intrigué.

-Allô ?

Un soupir lui répond et il entend un coup sur sa porte, qui le fait sursauter. Il regarde son grimoire et décide de changer de page avant de se lever et de marcher vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Il découvre Jack qui a les yeux braqués sur lui, l'air exaspéré. Il porte un jean ajusté à ses hanches d'une couleur brun foncé, un t-shirt vert foncé et des rangers qui ne sont pas entièrement fermées. Il raccroche son téléphone et Théo en fait autant, tout en lui laissant la place pour entrer. Jack s'avance dans le salon et s'assoit sur le canapé. Il remarque le grimoire de Théo sur la table et lit le titre : _Comment devenir invisible_. Théo revient dans le salon avec deux tasses de café et des biscuits.

-Donc tu ne m'as pas entendu frapper à ta porte car tu étais concentré dans ton grimoire. Sympa le titre… Tu veux espionner qui ?

Théo manque de s'étouffer avec son café. Jack soupire encore une fois.

-Théo, tu dois profiter de la vie ! Tu ne dois pas rester tout le temps chez toi à lire et à apprendre ! Il y a de belles femmes dehors ! Ou bien des mecs, si t'es branché mecs… Sérieusement…

Le magicien se relève et prend son grimoire des mains de son Alpha pour le fermer et le ranger sur l'étagère. Il fait face à son Alpha, les poings serrés.

-Je ne veux de personne… Bon d'accord, il y a bien quelqu'un, mais cette personne ne me désire pas.

Jack le regarde, étonné. Il peut sentir la soudaine nervosité sur le jeune homme.

-Si tu ne parles pas à cette personne, si tu ne lui fais pas part de tes sentiments, elle ne peut pas le deviner.

Théo lève les yeux au ciel.

-Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Pour le moment, ma situation me convient très bien. Si jamais je veux quelqu'un pour partager une nuit, je peux très bien te le demander puisque t'es si doué pour ça !, fit-il avec ironie.

Il se mord ensuite la lèvre, réalisant la bêtise qu'il venait de dire. Cela lui avait échappé.

Jack grogne, agacé, et il se lève soudainement pour se poster à un mètre du magicien. Il attrape le menton du jeune homme pour le forcer à le regarder. Ses yeux sont rouges, signe de colère.

-Quoi, t'es jaloux ? Pour ta gouverne, je ramène qui je veux chez moi, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! T'a envie que je te baise maintenant, c'est ça ? Que j'enfonce ma bite profondément en toi ? Que tu aies la sensation de ne plus pouvoir marcher pendant des jours ?

Théo, vexé, s'éloigne de lui pour venir se poser à la fenêtre, dos à son Alpha afin qu'il ne puisse pas voir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Jack lança avec rage :

-N'oublie pas le repas chez Margarette, ce soir. Et sois présentable.

Théo acquiesça d'un signe de tête et entendit ensuite la porte se refermer brutalement. Le jeune homme expira bruyamment, son souffle se transformant rapidement en rire de désespoir. Il aurait dû tout avouer… Il sèche les larmes sur ses joues et se rend dans sa salle de bain afin de se préparer pour la soirée à venir. Alors qu'il est sous la douche, il imagine la nuit qu'il aurait pu partager avec son Alpha s'il avait dit oui. Il s'imagine les coups de dents, les griffes, le sexe torride, le membre de son Alpha dans son cul.

Il sort de sa salle bain, une serviette autour de ses hanches et s'habille pour la soirée il met un jean avec une chemise noire, il prend sa veste en cuir puis sort de son appartement après avoir une nouvelle fois regardé son grimoire. Il commencerait la fabrication de la potion le lendemain.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Théo rentre à son appartement, il remarque que sa porte est entrouverte. Il entre et veux refermer la porte lorsqu'un pied se glisse dans l'ouverture. Il rouvre sa porte, intrigué, et aperçoit une femme. Théo la reconnaît elle était à la soirée chez Margarette. Elle était assise à côté de Jack durant toute la fête. Il l'a laisser passer par curiosité. La jeune femme retire ses chaussures et s'avance dans le salon du magicien. Théo soupire, retire sa veste en cuir qu'il accroche sur le porte-manteau et va la rejoindre. Il remarque tout d'abord que c'est une humaine. Elle a des cheveux noirs retenus en chignon, de beaux yeux bruns et une bouche pulpeuse. Théo aperçoit également des petites tâches de rousseurs sur son nez délicat. Il ne la connaît pas personnellement. Il ne lui a même jamais adressé la parole. Tout ce qu'il sait d'elle, c'est que c'est une proche de l'Alpha. Probablement encore une fille avec laquelle il partage quelques nuits.

Théo s'arrête derrière son canapé et la fixe, les bras croisés.

-Que me veux-tu ?

La femme se retourne pour lui faire face, les mains sur les hanches. Elle porte une robe rouge qui moule son corps parfait. Elle ne porte pas de collants mais à un châle noir autour du cou qu'elle dépose sur le canapé.

-Je m'appelle Catalina, je suis une des maîtresses de l'Alpha, mais tu dois déjà le savoir. Il m'a parlé de toi… Je t'avoue que ce qu'il a dit me tente bien… Tu es adorable…

Théo la fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Vous me prenez pour une marchandise ? Une espèce de bout de viande que vous pouvez baiser comme ça ? Vous pouvez partir, je ne suis pas intéressé.

La femme pouffe de rire, elle tire ensuite sur le ruban qui maintenait ses cheveux en chignons. Ils tombent en cascade dans son dos et elle le regarde avec une petite moue lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'il est sérieux.

-Enfin voyons, mon cher Théo, personne ne peut me résister. Jack m'a confié une mission et je compte bien l'accomplir.

Elle grimpe sur le canapé pour entourer Théo qui se tenait derrière de ses bras, elle se penche vers lui doucement pour l'embrasser. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Theo la repousse violemment avec sa magie. Il est plus qu'énervé, à présent. La jeune femme tombe à la renverse et se cogne contre la table-basse. Elle le regarde avec crainte à présent.

-Et moi j'ai dit non ! Je fais ce que je veux de mon corps ! Maintenant, sortez ! Et dites à mon cher _Alpha_ que je ne veux pas d'une personne comme vous !

Théo prononça le mot « Alpha » avec hargne. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa porte et l'ouvrit en grand pour faire comprendre à Catalina qu'il était temps qu'elle parte. Celle-ci se releva, pris ses chaussures et le regarda froidement. Il claqua la porte derrière elle et retourna dans son salon afin de prendre son grimoire. Il retire ses chaussures et va fermer les rideaux du salon. Il ouvre son grimoire à la page voulue et pose le livre sur la table-basse du salon. Il remonte ensuite dans sa chambre pour chercher ses ingrédients et voit l'heure affichée sur son réveil il est 2h25 du matin. Théo hausse les épaules. Il n'est pas fatigué, de toute manière. Il se rend ensuite dans sa cuisine afin de récupérer son chaudron et va mettre tout cela au salon. Le jeune magicien prend ensuite sa télécommande et met la radio sur sa chaîne Hifi. Il commence enfin la préparation de sa potion. Il coupe, hache, touille, rajoute un ingrédient, mesure, fait une pause, rajoute encore un ingrédient, tourne la potion dans le sens inverse d'une aiguille d'une montre, laisse reposer, rajoute la pousse de Valandra. La couleur de la potion change ensuite pour devenir violette. Theo sourit, satisfait de lui-même. Il rajoute enfin la pierre de lune puis laisse sa potion reposer. Maintenant, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre quelques heures et elle sera prête. Il regarde l'heure il est presque 4h du matin. Il prend son chaudron et va le mettre dans sa chambre.

Il retourne ensuite dans son salon afin de tout nettoyer puis se rend dans sa salle de bain pour se laver le visage. Lorsqu'il ouvre son placard, il en sort une petite fiole contenant une potion noire. Il la regarde longuement. Il avait préparé cette potion il y a un moment. Ne devrait-il pas la jeter ? Après tout, il n'en aurait plus l'utilité et si quelqu'un apprenait qu'il l'avait préparé, il aurait de gros ennuis avec son Alpha… Cette potion, une fois avalée, retire toute la gentillesse, toute la compassion chez une personne, qui devient par la suite quelqu'un de cruel, avide de pouvoir… Il hésite à la jeter, mais se décide finalement à la garder encore un peu plus de temps. Il hausse les épaules puis range la potion dans son armoire avant de se rendre dans sa chambre. Il retire ses vêtements puis se couche dans son lit, le sourire aux lèvres. Le magicien s'endort immédiatement.

La lumière du jour traverse sa fenêtre et vient éblouir le visage de Théo. Celui-ci grogne en se maudissant de ne pas avoir fermé les rideaux de sa chambre. Il regarde l'heure 14h03. Il s'étire et décide de se faire un couler un bon bain pour se réveiller. En passant, il prend des affaires de rechange et regarde sa potion. Il constate qu'elle est presque prête. Il prend son portable sur lui, va dans sa salle de bain et pose ses vêtements sur un meuble, retire son boxer puis va dans sa baignoire. L'eau chaude le détend et il se relaxe. Il prend son portable pour y découvrir trois nouveaux messages de son Alpha, qui lui demande de venir le voir dans l'après-midi. Théo pousse un soupir et répond qu'il passera après son bain et qu'il s'était levé tard. Il pense ensuite à sa potion. Devait-il le faire aujourd'hui ? Un sourire naît sur ses lèvres et il se dépêche de finir son bain pour aller vérifier si sa potion est prête.

Il sort de sa salle de bain, vêtu d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche. Il retourne ensuite dans sa chambre muni d'une fiole pour y mettre sa potion il sourit, satisfait du résultat. Il se rend dans son salon pour mettre ses chaussures, prendre ses clés, son portefeuille, puis sort de chez lui. Il marche jusqu'à la maison de Jack. Sa maison est grande, à l'écart des autres. Il sonne à la porte. Il attend quelques instants puis son téléphone vibre. C'est un message de Jack lui signifiant qu'il peut entrer, se déchausser et venir directement dans la cuisine le rejoindre. Théo obéit à son Alpha et entre dans la maison. Il se déchausse puis marche dans le couloir menant à la cuisine. Sur les meubles, on peut voir des photos prises avec les membres de la meute, les parents de Jack, et également une photo de lui et Jack. Le jeune homme entre ensuite dans la cuisine et y découvre son Alpha vêtu d'un pull blanc et d'un jean gris. Jack le regarde lorsqu'il entre, puis dit :

-Pourquoi as-tu rejeté Catalina, hier soir ?

Théo se gratte la nuque en soupirant.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit hier, ce genre de fille ne m'attire pas, je n'en avais pas envie.

L'Alpha secoue la tête.

-Sérieux ? La prochaine fois, je te donnerai l'ordre de la baiser… Tiens, tu peux me passer le lait dans le frigo ?

Théo ouvre de grands yeux, choqué par ce que lui dit Jack, et exécute ensuite sa demande. Il ouvre le frigo et décide d'agir tandis que l'Alpha ne regarde pas. Il prend la fiole et déverse le contenu dans la bouteille de lait. Il remet ensuite discrètement la fiole dans sa poche et tend le lait à Jack.

-J'aimerais que tu comprennes que ce genre de chose ne m'intéresse guère. Je suis assez grand pour prendre des décisions par moi-même et mon corps n'appartient qu'à moi. J'en fais ce que je veux.

Jack verse du lait dans son café ainsi qu'un sucre.

-Hmm…, fait-il en réponse.

Il sort de la cuisine pour se rendre au salon et s'assoit dans un fauteuil. Théo le suit et va s'installer sur le canapé en face. Il regarde attentivement son Alpha qui porte la tasse à ses lèvres. Il boit le café puis sent un vertige le prendre. Il porte la main à sa tête, ne sachant pas ce qu'il lui prend. Théo sourit. Si tout se passe bien, Jack sera à lui pour cette fois et il ne se rappellera de rien. Jack se sent étourdit mais continue de parler à Théo, il continue de lui donner des conseils.

-Je fais ça pour ton bien… Je ne veux pas que tu aies des regrets. Il faut que tu découvres le plaisir, le sexe…

Il regarde sa tasse en fronçant les sourcils et ressent une chaleur dans le bas de son ventre. Son loup en lui ne comprends pas la réaction de son corps si soudaine et grogne légèrement. Theo s'approche de son Alpha et lui prend la tasse des mains.

-Tu vas bien ?, lui demande-t-il. Tu as l'air bizarre tout à coup.

Jack secoue la tête en essayant de se relever.

-Je crois que j'ai un problème… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive.

Théo sourit mais ressent tout de même une pointe de culpabilité. Il aurait tellement aimé que son Alpha lui appartienne pour toujours ! Mais cela ne sera jamais envisageable, c'était le seul moyen. Il s'approche de son Alpha pour venir déposer un baiser sur la joue de celui-ci.

-Je vais te porter jusqu'à ta chambre. Tu te sentiras bien mieux après.

Jack tente de se soustraire des bras du magicien qui le soulève du fauteuil.

-Non, non… Appelle Nelson…

Théo grogne légèrement. Il détestait ce type qui était si proche de Jack !

-Non ! Celui dont tu as besoin maintenant c'est moi et pas ta pute !

Jack essaye de lui parler afin de le raisonner, mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il peut voir, ce sont les fesses de Theo, et tout ce qu'il peut ressentir, c'est le plaisir naissant en lui lorsque le magicien lui touche les fesses. Une chaleur intense monte dans tout son corps, il ressent son anus se dilater et son cœur cogne fort dans sa poitrine. Il a envie de Theo. Le jeune homme ressent le plaisir de son Alpha alors qu'il le transporte jusque dans sa chambre et qu'il le couche gentiment sur le lit. Le magicien ferme ensuite la porte et les rideaux de la chambre et se rapproche de Jack en lui souriant.

-Depuis le temps que j'attends ça… Tu préfères baiser les autres alors que tu connais mes sentiments envers toi… Tu dois bien les comprendre, non ?

La voix de Jack se brise lorsqu'il parle, tant il souffre de plaisir :

-Mais je t'ai proposé de coucher ensemble…

Théo le rejoint sur le lit et monte sur son Alpha à califourchon. Il secoue la tête.

-Oui, c'est ça le problème. Tu veux seulement qu'on couche ensemble mais tu ne veux pas de moi… Tu veux juste faire comme avec les autres. Mais je ne suis pas comme eux ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne te souviendras de rien, je te le promets.

Théo retire ensuite le T-shirt de Jack. Celui-ci frissonne lorsque le magicien effleure sa peau et gémis lorsqu'il lui touche les tétons. Néanmoins, son loup grogne en lui. Il veut résister à l'effet de la potion et punir Théo pour lui avoir joué un sale tour.

Théo se penche pour prendre en bouche l'un de ses tétons qu'il titille avec sa langue tandis qu'il pince légèrement le second. L'Alpha tente de se dégager de l'emprise de Théo, mais à chaque fois qu'il bouge, son sexe rencontre celui du magicien et cela le fait grogner de plaisir.

-Restes calme, murmure Théo à l'oreille de Jack. Tu vas ressentir du plaisir.

L'adolescent se redresse et entreprend de déshabiller son Alpha. Il déboutonne son jean et le retire doucement, puis enlève son boxer. Il découvre enfin le corps entier de son Alpha, un corps sans imperfections, un corps exquis. Jack est couché sur le lit, les jambes écartées, un bras près de sa tête, l'autre reposant à travers du lit. Théo se lèche les lèvres en admirant son torse imberbe et en découvrant son chemin du bonheur.

L'Alpha tente de bouger afin d'éliminer la potion de son organisme, son loup hurle en lui et fait apparaître ses griffes.

Lorsqu'il couche avec quelqu'un, Jack préfère que la personne soit consentante. Il est vrai qu'il couche avec beaucoup de personnes, mais il n'a jamais fait de promesses, et ses coups d'un soir n'en exigeaient pas. Il était au courant depuis bien longtemps pour les sentiments du magicien, mais ne voyant pas l'intérêt de rester avec une seule personne, il n'avait jamais rien tenté. Jack est quelqu'un qui aime le sexe, mais se limiter à une seule personne l'aurait vite ennuyé.

Il regarde Théo se déshabiller à son tour et se surprend à penser qu'il a un beau corps ses abdos sont voyants mais il n'est pas trop musclé, son torse est imberbe et il est presque choqué de découvrir son sexe complètement rasé. Le magicien remonte sur le lit et place ses jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Le loup de Jack gronde de plus en plus en lui et cela lui permet de bouger un peu. Bientôt, il va pouvoir se libérer de l'emprise de la potion.

-Je vais te faire du bien, Jack, et tu vas aimer ça… Si tu savais depuis combien de temps je te veux…

Il se penche vers le visage de son Alpha. Celui-ci détourne le regard du jeune magicien afin de se concentrer pour éliminer la potion le plus vite possible. Il sent la langue de Théo lui lécher la gorge et gémis lorsqu'il fait glisser sa main jusqu'à son sexe et commence des légers va-et-vient tandis que son autre main masse ses fesses et qu'il insère un phalange doucement en lui. Jack ne peut plus supporter cette situation, et son loup non plus. Il déteste être à la merci de Théo et de sa potion. Le loup en lui hurle de tuer ce petit effronté, de le punir sévèrement pour qu'il ne recommence plus jamais.

-Tu es tellement délicieux, mon cher Alpha, gémis Théo. Je te veux tellement profondément en moi… Je veux être profondément en toi…

-Arrête-toi, dit Jack avec difficulté. Avant de faire une bêtise…

En réponse, le magicien ricane et continue les va-et-vient, pour les arrêter quelques minutes plus tard et se pencher vers le sexe de Jack et le prendre en bouche.

Pendant ce temps, Jack enfonce ses ongles dans sa tête afin d'éliminer la potion. Il pense à la raclée qu'il va mettre au gamin une fois libéré de son emprise.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jack sent que la potion est entièrement éliminée de son système. Théo, lui, n'a rien remarqué et continue de sucer sa queue en poussant des grognements de plaisir, ce qui a pour effet d'énerver Jack. IL tire les cheveux du magicien afin que celui-ci arrête la fellation. Quand Théo se retire, il ouvre de grands yeux il n'avait pas prévu que son Alpha résiste à la potion. IL se fait jeter du lui et, apeuré, car il sait que Jack ne va jamais laisser passer ça, il se met en boule contre le mur, tandis que l'Alpha se redresse, menaçant.

-Imbécile ! Tu as oublié que je suis Alpha et que je suis donc plus résistant aux potions? TU te rends compte des problèmes que tu vas avoir ? Tu as presque violé un Alpha, petit magicien de merde !

Jack remet son boxer ainsi que son pantalon, attrape les vêtements du magicien et lui lance. Théo sursaute, et l'Alpha lui tire les cheveux en arrière encore une fois.

-Habille-toi, misérable, lui lance-t-il avec un regard glacial.

Il le relâche assez durement et Théo se relève, les larmes aux yeux. Il déglutit péniblement, la peur faisant trembler tout son corps. Après s'être rhabillé, il n'ose pas regarder Jack dans les yeux, mais il remarque ses yeux rouge luisant de colère. Son loup est sortit, menaçant comme jamais.

-TU vas rentrer chez toi, et tu ne vas pas bouger, sinon tu vas avoir de graves ennuis. C'est clair ?

Théo hoche la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Il renifle légèrement et Jack le pousse hors de la chambre. Le jeune magicien dévale les escaliers et sort de la maison. Il court pour évacuer sa peur et son désespoir. Il entend un rugissement au loin, ce qui signifie que l'Alpha est en train d'appeler les autres membres de la meute. Il court encore plus vite et arrive enfin devant son appartement. Lorsqu'il rentre, il s'effondre à terre en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il se force à se rendre dans sa chambre afin de se changer. Il met un jogging et un pull pour être à l'aise. Son regard tombe sur la potion et Théo fut pris d'un immense désespoir il balance la potion à travers la pièce, et le chaudron répand tout son contenu sur le sol et sur les murs. Théo sèche ses larmes avec rage et se rend dans sa salle de bain, ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie et prend la fiole noire. Tous ces ennuis disparaîtront enfin, il deviendra comme c'est parents, un magicien du mal.

Il se rend à nouveau dans sa chambre pour y prendre un grand sac. Il y met des vêtements, des baskets, sa trousse de toilette. Il se rend ensuite avec le sac dans son salon et y récupère son grimoire ainsi que quelques ingrédients. Il prend aussi son portable, son portefeuille, une veste et il dépose le sac devant sa porte d'entrée. Théo sait qu'il doit se dépêcher de partir avant que les autres viennent le chercher, il n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Il prend la fiole dans sa main, la débouche et boit son contenu. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que Théo décide de s'appeler James, comme son père. Il grimace la potion à un goût affreux. Il ressent rapidement les effets de la potion et son cœur s'emballe, une immense fureur due à la potion s'empare du jeune homme. De rage, il saccage son appartement : il balance et déchire les coussins, il renverse le canapé et casse les tableaux ornant les murs pour les balancer ensuite. Théo tente de se calmer, sa respiration est rapide et sifflante. IL se frotte le visage entre ses mains, prend son sac et met sa veste sous son bras et sort de l'appartement. Il ne prend pas la peine de fermer à clé et se dirige vers sa voiture, une larme roulant sur sa joue en pensant à son Alpha, sa meute, ses amis…

Il monte dans sa voiture, et, sans un regard en arrière, s'en va.

Après une discussion avec son médecin et émissaire afin de savoir si toute la potion est éliminée et s'il va garder des séquelles, Jack se rend avec quelques membres de sa meute dans l'appartement de Théo pour le priver de sa magie pendant quelques temps et le mettre en isolement. Mais, lorsqu'ils arrivent devant l'appartement du magicien, ils remarquent que la porte n'est pas fermée à clé. Ils entrent dans le salon et le découvrent saccagé. Martin, le meilleur ami de Jack, Bêta et bras droit, se rend immédiatement dans la chambre de Théo, pendant que le médecin s'interroge sur le comportement du garçon. Il le connaît bien, et il ne pensait pas qu'il agirait comme ça. Un autre membre de la meute ramasse quelque chose à terre et le donne à Jack, qui prend un air paniqué.

-Bon sang… Martin !, appelle-t-il.

Martin revient dans le salon, un air inquiet sur le visage.

-La chambre est vide, mais il y a de la potion plein le sol…

Jack lui tend une feuille sur laquelle Théo a écrit qu'il avait pris la potion noire.

-Nous avons un magicien en liberté, constata Martin sans aucune joie.

L'émissaire prend la feuille des mains de Martin, la lis, puis regarde l'Alpha avec crainte.

-S'il a bu la potion, nous allons avoir de très gros ennuis. La potion annule tout ce qu'il y a de bon chez l'être humain qui la boit. Il va être dangereux pour lui-même comme pour les autres. La potion va le faire délirer s'il a trouvé quelqu'un pour qui il peut éprouver un attachement, la potion va lui montrer que cette personne est seule, que tout le monde lui a tourné le dos. Théo va vouloir réparer cette personne mais tout ce qu'il va faire c'est détruire cette personne à petit feu, la façonner à sa manière, lui faire croire qu'elle est importante pour lui… Il faut qu'on le retrouve au plus vite.


	4. Pause

Coucou

Et non pas de nouveau chapitre, mais seulement une petite pause, je n'ai plus de nouvelle de ma beta-correctrice depuis le mois de novembre, elle devait corriger mon chapitre 4 depuis octobre, je lui laissais le temps de corriger et je ne l'embête pas pour savoir si mon chapitre et bientôt fini etc, cependant je lui ai envoyé un sms début février et toujours pas de nouvelles, donc voilà où j'en suis, j'ai à peine commencé mon chapitre 5, donc voilà, je dois chercher une nouvelle beta-correctrice qui aura le courage de me corriger, parce que elle ou il va avoir beaucoup de travaille (Peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne voulait plus continuer .. Je suppose) parce que j'ai besoin d'une personne qui peut me corriger avec l'orthographe, la conjugaison et sans doute la grammaire, mon soucis c'est que je ne vois pas les faute malgré que je fais très attention, et je me corrige avec Scribens, oui je me rends compte que ça ne donne pas envie, chose que je peux comprendre .. Donc, voilà, je m'excuse encore du désagrément.


End file.
